Speechless
by dead pleasure
Summary: Mike rapes Bella and he pours something down her throat and now she cant talk. how will she tell Edward what Mike did? will she ever be able to talk again? read and find out, review and tell me if its good or if it sucks i want to know the truth.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Have fun tonight at the beach" Edward said sulkily. I was going to the beach down in La Push with Mick, Jessica, Angela, Ben and everyone else at school, along with kids from La Push and that meant some people of the wolf gang. Edward wasn't so happy with me going down there by myself but I had promised Angela that I would go with her and Ben.

"I wont be out long Edward just a few hours." I said trying to find the top to the bikini that Alice was forcing me to wear.

"A few seconds away from you is to long for me." He said wrapping his long, cold, strong arms around my waist and pulling me close to his cold chest, kissing my neck seductively.

"Edward I'm going to be late" I giggled. He let go or me reliantly and pulled my bikini top from out of his back pocket swing it on his middle finger.

"You jerk" I laughing and snatching it from him. "Turn around so I can put it on." I spun my finger showing him what to do.

"Bella we have been together for 2 years now you know I love you, does it really mater if I see your chest?" he asked innocently.

"Fine if you wont turn around I will." I said. I would have fought with him but I really was running late and I couldn't go just go to the bathroom because Charlie was taking a shower.

I turned around and toke my shirt off then my bra. I heard Edward take in a sharp breathe, I then felt cold fingers run across my naked back. I shivered and felt a pair of cold lips kiss my back lightly then harder as he got more into it.

I smiled slyly at myself as I slowly put by top on by breast.

"Edward will you please ties for me?" I asked sweetly.

"Bella" he complained "your killing me." He toke the strings I held out for him and started to tie them slowly. He finished and started to kiss my back again but I grasped my tub top and slipped it on. He groaned in frustration and sat down on my bed.

"Bella you will be the death of me." He said it so often that I said it with him.

"I love you and I will see you soon." I kissed him good bye and left.

_**4 hours later**_

The party had been pretty boring all night and mike kept trying to get in my pants so I had finally just left and went for a walk.

"Bella there you are I have been looking all over for you." The voice that I did not want to hear when I was all alone was no one could hear us. I knew he was drunk because his speech was slurred badly.

"Go away mike."

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that." He was right beside me holding a beer.

"Mike I'm warning you leave me alone." I sped up a bit.

"Where's you preaches Eddie?" he asked me

"Edward had to do something else tonight." I was getting very annoyed and it didn't make it any better when I tripped and landed flat on my face.

Mike was suddenly on top of me and pulling my close off.

"Get off of me." I screamed

"Shut up Bella someone will hear you." He said. He slammed his hand down hard on my mouth and I could feel my lip tiring.

I screamed and bit down on his hand; he cursed and slapped me hard in the face. I was somewhere between unconscious and conations. I could feel Mike taking the rest of my cloths off and then his I felt his grows vile lips touch my skin were Edward had never even touched. Then there was pain in between my legs. I felt Mike poor some beer down my throat it had a metallic taste and I knew it wasn't the beer.

"There now you can't tell anyone, it will be are little secret." Mike whispered in my ear. Then he got up, put his cloths back on him then put mine on for me. Then he left.

I just laid there not doing anything. I tried to scream, I tried to say anything but I couldn't. I don't know how long I was there but I finally got up and the pain in between my legs was to much I just clasped and didn't get up but finally the sun started to come up and I knew that I had to go. I got up and started to walk home.

I was numb and I didn't even realize when a car pulled up beside me and cold, strong arms were around me pulling me into the car. When he sat me down I screamed with pain it hurt so bad to sit. I curled up into a ball.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked me. He sounded scared and worried.

I tried to tell him what Mike did but I couldn't say anything.

"Bella talk to me what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" He tried to get me to sit up but I just screamed in pain more I was sobbing and clutching my abdomen and crying.

He snatched me out of the car and stood me up, leaning me up against his chest. The pain started to subside. I wrapped my arms around Edwards's neck and cried into his chest.

He kept asking me what was wrong and every time I tried I couldn't get the words to pass my cracked and bruised lips.

He laid me in the back set and closed the doors.

We were soon at his house and he was prying the door open. He picked me up gently but urgently and ran me into Carlisle office.

"Edward, Bella what can I do for you." He said in his calm voice

"Some things wrong" he sobbed. Carlisle was instantly by my side and telling Edward to put me on the couch in his office. He did as he was told but never went away.

"Bella can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked in his calm voice but I could hear some different emotion burning strong on the surface.

I couldn't say anything I just started at the ceiling.

"Bella?" this time it was Edward speaking.

"Bella I need you to talk to me." Carlisle again, I just started at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward cried.

"I don't know." Carlisle started to poke me. I winced and let out a little cry when he lightly touched my rib. He slowly lifted my shirt and I could hear Edward curse.

"What happened to her?" I heard Carlisle mumble.

"That looks like a hand print." Edward said pointing to somewhere on my stomach."

"Someone must have beaten her up." That was Emmett's voice, when did Emmett come in?

"Bella love tell me who did this." Edward pleaded.

I opened my mouth to tell him but it wouldn't come out. I tried again but with the same out come.

"She's in shock." Carlisle said "I don't think were going to get anything out of her tonight Edward so I think it best to put her to bed she needs a shower fist though and her cuts need to be cleaned out."

"Well Edward it looks like your going to give Bella a shower seeing that it's only us males home tonight and I don't think you or Bella are going to want me or Jasper or even Carlisle to do it. Good luck."

"Emmett this is not the time to be messing around something is really wrong with her." Edward growled at him.

"Hey I am just as worried as you are and you know it." Said Emmett through is teeth.

"Edward calm down he is just dealing with this his own way." Carlisle said trying to keep the peace.

"You're right I'm sorry Emmett."

"It's fine." He said a little embarrassed.

"I am going to go give Bella a bath now." Edward picked me up and the next thing I knew he was taking my shoes off, then my socks.

"Bella can you take a shower by yourself?" he asked me I didn't say anything but I did mange to shake my head. I didn't even think I could stand by myself.

"Ok then Bella I am going to have to help you, is that ok?" he was talking to me like I was three but I couldn't blame him I was acting like I was three.

I nodded and he toke my shirt, pants, bra and underwear off. I just laid there not moving or caring.

He picked me up and carried me into his bathroom and set me gently in to the tube. He started the water and toke his shirt off so it wouldn't get wet or in his way. When the water was up to my neck he turned it off. He washed my hair and then my body, cursing the whole time about my bruises and cuts. When he was done he picked me up and held my close to his bare chest kissing my hair and forehead. He got a big gold fluffy towel and dried me off then laid me back on his bed. He fond some pajamas in is closet, and put them on me then put me under the blankets, turned all the lights off and then I felt two cold arms wrap around me.

"I love you so much Bella it's my entire fault I should have never let you go alone. I will never let anything hurt you ever again for all long as I live, I promise." I was so heart broken by the pain I was casing him I wish I could tell him that it wasn't his fault that it was mine all mine but I couldn't I tried but I couldn't get the words to leave my lips.

I would have to get out of this trance I was in so I could make Edward believe that it was not his fault in any way.

I drifted off into a troubled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke up with a pounding in my head and pain coursing threw my body like a river.

"Bella how are you feeling?" My angel asked me worriedly.

I wanted to tell him I felt like I got hit by a bus, wait no I wanted to tell him I felt like I got bitten by a vampire because that would be more accurate to the pain I felt. But not just the pain from my body, the pain of knowing that I was damaged goods. The pain of my innocents painfully taking from me, something that should have been Edwards was now with someone that I had never liked. But when I opened my mouth to speak all that came out was a painful crook. I winced, my throat felt like it had a knife shoved down it.

"Bella what hurts?" he was really worried. I pointed to my throat and he told me to open my mouth. I did as I was told and I heard him curse and call Carlisle.

Carlisle came into the room and walked to my side of the bed. Edward and he were having a silent conversation.

"Bella will you open you're mouth for me?" Carlisle asked. I obediently opened my mouth again and Carlisle looked closely at it. I knew he didn't need a flash light because his vision was better then any humans.

"The inside of her throat has been burned." Carlisle said madly. I looked into his eyes and could see only ferry. It frightened me a little I had never seen him so mad before, I didn't even know if I had ever seen him mad.

"Well now we know why she can't talk." Edward rumbled through his chest.

"Bella did you drink anything last nigh?" Asked Carlisle. I had only had a soda all nigh and that was in a can and it didn't taste that funny. But then I thought about what Mike had done before he left. He had poured something that tasted horrible down my throat "there now you can't talk anyone, it will be are little secret" he had said.

"Bella did you drink anything, did anyone give you something to drink?" asked Edward.

I nodded my head.

"What did you drink?" asked Carlisle. I started to scribble in the air trying to tell them that I wanted paper so I could write it down.

They looked at me strangely for a minute till I saw Edwards eyes light up as he figured it out.

"Do you want paper Bella?" he asked I nodded. He was gone in a seconded and back before I could blink. He handed me a notebook and a pen.

_Mick poor something down my throat I didn't know what it was but it tasted metallic and gross._ I wrote.

"Mick did this to you? Did he give you the bruises to?" he asked.

I started to cry and my hand shock but I managed to write down the few words that would tell them everything.

_Mike raped me._ I was surprised that they could read it because my hands were shaking so bad and my tears were soaking it.

Edward jumped out of the bed and punched the wall leaving a very big and deep hole in it.

"I'm going to kill that bastered!" he roared. Emmett and Jasper were in the door way in a flash.

"Did you find out what happened?" asked Emmett

"He his going to die very painfully for ever touching her" Edward punched the wall hard again.

"What happened?" asked Jasper

"Mike Newton poured something down Bella's throat, burning the inside. I don't know if she will ever be able to talk again." Said Carlisle

"What?" Jasper gasped

"Don't worry Edward we'll make him suffer." Said Emmett, his eyes were hard and murderess.

"That's not the worst part." Said Carlisle "He also raped her." Said Carlisle.

"Let's go Edward, lets go kill the fucking bastered now." Said Jasper.

"What before you do anything we have to bring Bella to the hospital. She needs to check over by a doctor trained to check rape victims and we have to see if there is anything we can do to heal her throat." Said Carlisle. "Then after you can go killing Mike but I would rather you let the law punish him and not yourselves."

"Edward was at my side in an instant picking my up gently and running as fast as he could to his car he laid me in the back seat and got in the driver side. Carlisle was already in the passenger seat and Edward sped off to the hospital with Emmett's monster jeep hot on are heals.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

We got to the hospital in a few minutes. Edward tore open my door and picked me up and rushed me in. I still had the notepad and pen in my hand, so I quickly wrote Edward a message while he found a seat and sat down with me in his lap. While Carlisle went and signed me in, Emmett and Jasper sat beside us. I tugged on Edward's shirt when I was done writing.

_**I don't want to do this.**_ I wrote. I couldn't bear the thought of someone looking and touching me anymore. I just wanted it all to stop and go back to normal, I wanted my voice back, I wanted my virginity back, but most of all I wanted to see Edward happy again.

"Bella I'm sorry but you have to." Edward whispered in my ear, pulling me closer to his cold chest.

No. I shook my head and looked frantically into his beautiful eyes. I was terrified I didn't want to do this.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so very sorry." He sobbed into my neck "I shouldn't have let you go, this is my entire fault."

I slapped his face gently, so I didn't hurt myself, but just enough to get his attention.

He looked at me and my heart ripped in half at his pained expression.

_**Don't, don't you even dare try and blame this on yourself. You had no way of knowing and its not your responsibility to take the blame for everything that goes bad in my life, because none of it is your fault.**_

I wrote shakily because I was crying and I wasn't sure he could even read it.

I was in pain and just felt like crawling in a dark damp hole and dying, but I knew I had to stay strong for Edward's sake. So I would not let him see the way I looked on the inside. I would not let him see the broken and depressed and scared girl I had become.

A man I had never seen walked up to Edward and me and knelt down. He looked like he was in his mid 40s, he had short brown hair, that was just starting to bald at the hair line, he had blue eyes with wrinkles around them.

"Hello Bella my name is Dr.Jerson, but you can just call me Al. I'm going to take you in back now and look you over. You took a shower so that will make it very difficult, or even impossible, to get any evidence against Mike Newton in court, but we will try none the less." He said in a calm, comforting voice. I knew he was trying to comfort me, but it did the complete opposite, I was even more frightened then before.

He got up and motioned for Edward to follow him. Edward stood up with me in his arms, the movement caused increasing pain to my lower stomach.

Edward noticed my flinch and hugged my closer to his icy chest. Dr. Jerson led Edward into a small room, it had an examination table in the middle and a big light hanging right over it that could be moved like the ones they use at a dentist office. There was a small table with a tray, with a lot of tools on it, and a chair beside it. The walls were a steel, gray color that made the room more depressing and frightening.

"Why don't you just lay her on the table there son" he said pointing to the table. Edward layed me down gently and took my hand in his cold one. I was sobbing by now, and my cheeks were soaked. Edward kept wiping my tears away but as soon as that one was gone, a new one was there taking its place.

_spell checked and edited by readingdancer on 6/16_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"OK Bella I'm going to need you to take your pants and underwear off, OK?" Dr.Jerson said to me.

I nodded numbly and did as I was told, crying hysterically.

He got me a blanket to lie over my lap. Then he started to touch me.

I gripped Edward's hand tighter and buried my head in his shoulder. He held my head and stroked my hair, hummed my lullaby.

I don't know how long it took for him to examine my body, but soon after he got done with in between my legs, he had me take my shirt off so he could examine my bruises and scrapes.

He didn't find enough sperm to hold up in court, but I wasn't sad or anything, I was actually happy that I wouldn't have to go to court or anything.

He checked my throat but didn't know what it was Mike poured down it. He said it must have been lighter fluid or something like that. But if it was, he didn't know how I could be alive, or at least not seriously sick from the poison. I was given pain killers for the pain I was supposed to have but was too numb to actually feel.

They didn't know if I would regain use of my voice, but they thought, or at least hoped I would.

After a while Edward, Emmett, and Jasper took me home. Carlisle stayed at the hospital to talk to Dr.Jerson though.

I was now curled up in a tight little ball on the bed in Edwards's room, he was just sitting cross legged across from me, scared to even touch me in case it reminded me of the horrible night.

"Bella are you hungry or anything?" Edward asked me quietly, breaking me from my trance.

I shook my head.

"You haven't eaten at all today."

I wasn't hungry, or at least too numb to feel it. The only thing I really could feel was overwhelming shame and so dirty, it felt like I had just got done rolling in mud with pigs.

I shook my head again and buried my face in the covers of the blanket.

"Bella please I would feel so much better if you ate something." he pleaded with me.

I just shook my head and wrote a little note for him.

_**I'm going to take a shower.**_

Before he could object I gingerly got up and went to the bathroom to try and get rid of the nasty layer of filth that had become my skin.

I undressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was covered with bruises and cuts. In places my skin was an angry red color that disgusted me to my very stomach.

I got in the shower and let the burning hot water scold my skin. The pain felt good and it helped wash away the filth. I turned the water all the way up and let it wash my body, scrubbing as hard as I could everywhere.

My skin stung and burned, but still the pain felt so good that I couldn't stop, and soon my skin started to rip under the pressure of the sponge that I used to scrape my dirty skin off.

I started to bleed but didn't even care. I didn't even feel woozy or sick with the smell, instead I liked it. It made me feel somewhat human again.

I started to scrub harder and tears mingled with the burning water.

Soon most of my stomach and arms where either bloody or close to it.

"Bella is something wrong? Why do I smell blood? Stomp your foot if you are OK." Edward's frightened voice drifted to me.

I didn't do anything, just continued with rubbing my skin off.

"Bella I'm coming in." He warned before he opened the door.

That was not good he would see me, he would see what I had became and it would make him sad, and I couldn't bare to see him anymore sad then he already was.

I turned off the water and dropped my weapon of pain.

"Bella come out of the shower I have a towel for you here, my eyes are closed." He told me, worry was still the main emotion in his voice.

I did as he told me but peeked to make sure his eyes were closed before I came entirely out.

I grabbed the towel he held out to me and wrapped it around my arms to hide the marks and redness.

"Are you covered?" he asked. "Tap me if you are." I tapped him and he opened his eyes.

"Bella where are you hurt?" he demanded. I ignored him and walked to the door so I could get some clothes.

"Bella please, where are you hurt, and why are you completely red?"

I turned to look in the mirror and sure enough every inch of my skin that I could see was a bloody red color, some was blood. I clutched the towel around me tighter and continued walking. I didn't get that far till Edward grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Bella I know you can hear me, you're mute not deaf. Now please tell me where you are hurt so I can make sure you are ok." he pleaded with me. I could tell he was starting to get frustrated too, and felt bad that I was doing this to him after all he has done for me. How could I have let him down and let Mike do that awful thing to me?

"Bella what happened to your shoulder and arms?" Edward demanded, horrified when my towel fell a little and he could see some of my arms. I quickly pulled it up again but Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me, gently, to the counter. He picked me up and set me down there, trapping my legs with his so I couldn't get away.

He pulled my arm out of the towel and examined it, his eyes growing big and horrified as he looked at the angry red welts, that were still forming from the scorching hot water, and all the skin that had been rubbed off.

"Bella what happened?" He demanded.

I started to cry and shake with horror at what I had done.

"Bella what did you do to yourself?" he asked horrified, putting 2 and 2 together. "Bella you need help." he told me.

**hi sorry this toke so long to write I feel horrible about it but here it is and I hope the next chapter won't take so long.**

**Tell me if it sucks or not.**

**Yes I know, spelling and grammar sucks badly. I had a spelling test and I only got 7 out of 43 right so that should tell you something, lol.**

_spell checked and edited by readingdancer on 6/16_


	5. Chapter 5

**I know i havent updated in forever but my comp crashed and it all got deleted and now the comp wont save anything and it keeps crashing. same with my dads laptop. i have really really bad luck with computers. so i dont know when i'll be able to post another chapter. hopefully really soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got word on my comp so I can start writing again! So here it is.**

CHAPTER 5

I was sitting at the table at Charlie's, staring into space. Charlie was still at work, so Edward was here. He was leaning against the sink watching me. I didn't really notice, I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. I knew he must be bored out of his mind, but I couldn't really help it now could I? He probably didn't want to watch TV, and I couldn't talk, so what else was there to do? Nothing, nothing but sit and _do_ _nothing_.

I was happily over the melt down in the shower. I was so ashamed of myself for doing that. I'd convinced Edward that I didn't need to see a doctor, my hand was sore from writing so much. The little notepad and pen that I'd been using were next to me on the table. My skin was sore also but I deserved that, and so much more for the worry I'd caused Edward. I deserved everything I got, I knew that.

"Are you hungry?" Edward pulled me from my thoughts.

I shook my head. I didn't have an appetite anymore.

"It's not going to do any good starving yourself." He shot back.

I ignored him and just stared into space like he hadn't said a word. That really didn't happen often.

I didn't hear him move, so I jumped when I felt his cold hands on my cheek. I looked down at where he was now kneeling next to me at the table. He was looking back at me. I gave him a pathetic smile that probably didn't even look remotely close to a smile, but it really was the best I could do right now. He gave me a small smile back but it looked painted on, not even coming close to his eyes. I looked down at the table.

"What about a piece of bread? A Pop Tart maybe?" Edward tried again.

I shook my head again.

"Bella please." He begged.

I wasn't hungry. But I knew I must be, I hadn't eaten all day and it sure did feel like it'd been a long day. But I could see the worry eating away at Edward, and I had to do something to make it go away. And so if eating was what would help him, then I guess I could manage a few small bites of something. After everything he's had to do for me, I could do this little thing for him.

I nodded.

"You'll eat something?" He asked

I nodded again. I peeked a look at him. He smiled approvingly at me.

"What would you like?" Edward got up.

'**Anything' **I wrote.

"Toast?" He asked.

I nodded. I wasn't going to taste anything so it didn't matter what it was that I forced down my throat.

I heard the rustling of the bread bag and the noise of the toaster going down. Edward came and sat down in the chair next to me.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

I shrugged. I was numb, I was always numb now. It was like this was someone else that this was happening to, not me. It wasn't a feeling that I really liked, well I guess no one really would.

"That's not really an answer." Edward pushed the notepad and pen towards me.

I sighed and scribbled a pathetic 'fine' down. He sighed too.

"Is that all, just fine?" Edward asked darkly.

I nodded.

He was about to argue but the ding of the toaster stopped him. He was gone in a flash and then back in a second with a piece of buttered toast. I sighed and picked it up. I nibbled a little off the edge. It tasted about as good as cardboard ever could. I forced myself to swallow and take another tiny bite. Edward sat there watching me, making sure I ate every bite of the disgusting bread.

"Would you like some milk or water?" He asked.

I nodded. Maybe that would help it go down.

'**Milk**' I wrote.

He got up in another blind movement and a small glass of milk was placed in front of me. I sipped at it.

When I was done with the toast and milk I got up and put the glass in the sink.

"Thank you" Edward kissed the top of my head. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. I was tired even though I hadn't done anything.

"Charlie will be getting home soon." He whispered. I froze.

Charlie didn't know. How could I tell him? He'd know something was wrong right away since I couldn't talk. So I'd have to tell him. But how could I go through that humiliation all over again? I couldn't. It's as simple as that I could tell him.

"You're going to have to tell him." Edward seamed to read my mind.



I shook my head.

"Bella he's going to notice."

I just shook my head again.

'**I can't talk remember'** I wrote

"You could write it down, or I guess I could tell him." He offered.

Edward could tell him, I could be up in my room pretending to sleep and Edward could tell him, I would have to see Charlie's ashamed face. His disgust. That might work.

'**You tell him. I'll wait in my room'**

He shook his head.

"Sorry Bella but you're going to have to be there too." Edward said.

I shook my head.

"Charlie' just around the corner. We have to tell him now."

I started to tremble violently; my teeth were smacking each other and making a clacking noise. Edward pulled me into his lap and held me close.

"It's going to be fine Bella, I promise." Edward rocking back and forth slightly.

It was not going to be _fine_. How could he think it would? Nothing was going to be fine ever again.

I saw the headlights flash threw the window and the crunch of Charlie's cruser on the driveway.

Edward put me back in my own chair but kept a strong grip on my hand. I held on like my life depended on it.

The front door opened loudly and I saw Charlie walk in.

"Hey kids." He called.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own any of the twilight people Stephenie Meyer does I think I forgot to say that so here it is now._

CHAPTER 6

"Heykids." he called.

"Hello Charlie." Edward said politely.

I just tried, and failed to smile at him. So I nodded my head.

"How was your sleep over with Alice?" Charlie asked me.

I figured Edward had called and said that I was sleeping over with her.

I shrugged. Charlie raised his eyebrow but didn't comment.

"What's for dinner?"

Crap I forgot to take anything out. Or start anything,

"Well Charlie, Bella has to tell you something. Well I'll be saying it though." Edward saved me. Well didn't really save me, but at least I didn't have to admit that I didn't have anything to cook. And I guess that gave me something to do while Edward was telling him. He just said I had to be in the same room, not just sitting there. Now I wouldn't even have to look at Charlie.

"Ok shoot." Charlie pulled out one of the mismatched chairs and sat down. He looked calm. He was getting better at being nice to Edward.

I pulled my hand out of Edwards, he looked at me. I stood up and went to find something to cook in the fridge.

Edward started to tell him what happened last night. Charlie didn't interrupt but I could hear his breath catch and then start to speed up. I didn't dare look at him.

I found some noodles and started to boil them in water. I grabbed some spaghetti sauce, poured it in a bowl, and threw that in the microwave. I started to stir the noodles. I tried not to listen to what Edward said, or Charlie's reaction, even though he didn't say anything. I knew it wasn't good by the way his breathing increased more and more, and the groaning of the table and chair as he fought the urge to do something.

"Are you done?" Charlie asked calmly on the surface but some other emotion was brewing underneath. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Yes."

I still didn't look at them. Not even in their direction, I kept my eyes down on the pot of noodles. The microwave dung, so I took the sauce out and let it cool.



I heard the scrap of a chair and snuck a peak over at the table. Charlie stood up from his chair and went to the hallway. I threw a frantic look to Edward.

"Charlie, where are you going?" Edward called.

Was my father so ashamed of me that he couldn't even be in the same room as me? Did he hate me that much? I felt like crying. Like curling up in a little hole and just dying. I was feeling that a lot but every time was as shocking as the first. I hated it, but I couldn't stop feeling it.

Charlie didn't answer him. Edward walked into the hallway, fast for a human but slow for him. I left the noodles and walked to the hallway to. I could see Edward and Charlie fighting in hushed tones. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew it couldn't be good. Charlie's face was a strange color of purple, a vein in his forehead was sticking out, along with one on his neck. His gun was in his left hand.

_spell checked/edited by readingdancer_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

Was he going to shoot me? I know Edward wouldn't let him, but still my own father was going to shoot me. The tears I repressed earlier now slipped out. I didn't make a sound, I just stood there. Edward knew I was there, of course he would have heard me come in. But Charlie had his back to me and hadn't noticed.

"Charlie you can't just go kill someone." Edward tried to reason.

"I'm not killing someone. I'm killing Newton and he deserves it more than anyone I could ever think of. It's also my job to protect the town from people like him. So in the end I would be doing my job." Charlie growled.

Charlie's going to kill Mike? Wow was I off. Charlie did still love me. He was going to go kill Mike, not me. That was a relief. I would have gone over there now to try and get Charlie to put the gun back and leave Mike alone, but I wasn't comfortable that close to a gun. Especially if the holder is ready to go kill someone with it, even if that someone wasn't me.

"I want him dead as much as you do Charlie, I really do, but you'll go to jail. Think of what that would do to Bella? She needs you right now." Edward tried again.

This seemed to hit Charlie. I could see Edward gently pull the gun out of Charlie's hand and put it back in his belt, that was hanging on its usual peg, after taking the bullets out.

"Ok I see your point. But that boy is going to pay, hard for what he did to my little girl. He's going to wish he was never born by the end of the week. I'm going to make sure of that." Charlie hissed. His face was still a dangerous purple.

"I agree completely." Edward said darkly.

"Give me my belt and jacket there would you?" Charlie asked.

"What for?" Edward probably already knew why, he was probably just asking for my benefit.

"It's my job to lock up the criminals and that's what Newton is, a dirty criminal." Charlie explained.

Edward handed him the stuff.

Was that really smart? Charlie might get so mad when he saw Mike he might end up shooting him anyway. That wouldn't be good. Like Edward said, Charlie would go to jail. And that wouldn't do anything good for me.



Charlie mumble thanks, putting the stuff on. He turned around and noticed me for the first time standing by the kitchen.

"Bella." He said startled.

I nodded.

Charlie walked up to me slowly, and being very unCharlieish, hugged me lightly. I hugged him back.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry Bella, Mike is going to pay for what he did." Charlie promised. He smiled once then turned and left. The door clicked shut with an echoing ring of silence.

**Sorry it's so short but I had to write it quick before dumb play practice. I'm probably gunna be late tho anyway lol.**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling, like always it sucks but I try.**

**I don't know when I can post again. I don't have much time, I've gotta do stuff for the play and get ready for Country fest. So it might not be till after next week but I'll try and write more.**

_spell checked/edited by readingdancer_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8

_**Ok for all the people who ask me questions and stuff in reviews and I never answer you back, don't think that I'm ignoring you! Ok I really would answer your questions but the sad truth is I don't know how lol. So sorry! When I find out how to I really will start answering them. Just thought I'd let you know.**_

_**Also I think I'll confess something also. Now this is going to sound bad but it's the honest truth. I HATE this story. I hate the plot; I think that's its horribly written and everything. I don't know how you guys can read it. There are so many mistakes and it's un-realistic! I can't stand to read it. Like I said, that's sounds bad. Don't worry though I'm still going to write it as best as I can and everything. I'll do my whole best at it, even though it's not too good. **_

_**O and to**__** Hopeful Cullen **__** that sooo sad!! I'm sorry about your house!**_

_**--**_

"Don't worry Bella, Charlie will be back soon," Edward tried comforting be, again. I Just shrugged, not comforted.

Charlie has been gone for over an hour now. What could be taking so long? What if Mike but up a fight? What if Charlie got hurt? It would all be my fault and I just couldn't handle that right now. Not one more thing hanging over my head. That consistent reminder that the people I loved were being hurt because of me. I don't think I could survive that.

"Bella trust me. Charlie will be fine" Edward said soothingly.

I ignored him.

"Bella pleas…" A shrill ringing interrupted him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver cell.

"Where have you been!?" Edward growled angrily into the little phone, his jaw tight.

I looked at him confused.

There was a murmur of someone's voice on the other end; I couldn't tell who it was though.

His voice got to low and too fast for me to follow after that although I could tell he was very upset with whoever it was.

"Fine," Edward snapped. He held out the phone for me. "It's Alice," was all he said.

My mood lightened a bit. I missed Alice; I really wish she was here. I felt bad though seeing as I hadn't thought about her for a while though.

"Bella!?" Alice asked sadly.



I didn't know how to respond. I could talk to her of course. Should I breathe loudly, or hand the phone back to Edward so he could talk for me?

"Tap the phone if you're on Bella" Alice instructed.

I tapped the phone.

"O Bella I'm so sorry." Alice sobbed, "I should have been watching. With your luck I should have known not to take my 'eyes' off you for one second."

Alice's sobs were heartbreaking. I felt like cry also, but I held back. I wanted to tell her to stop. That it wasn't her fault but I couldn't. I could just hang up on her. But that would make her feel any better. She'd probably feel worse, thinking that I couldn't stand to talk, or listen, to her because I was just so mad. I could hand to the phone to Edward and write what I wanted to say to her.

While Alice started ranting again how sorry she was I pulled my notebook and pen to me and wrote what I wanted Edward to do. He read it and nodded. I handed him the phone.

"Alice" He interrupted her. His voice was still hard. There was a pause. "I'm going to tell you what Bella writes" Edward explained. He set the phone on speaker then laid it face down on the table. I could hear Alice's hushed sobs.

'_**It's not your fault Alice' **_I wrote. _**'I should have been more careful. I should have stayed with the group."**_

I gave me an odd look, like he was angry and sad at the same time but he passed the message on.

"No Bella! It's not your fault. I could have stopped this. I could have seen it coming but I was too wrapped up in the hunt that I didn't want to be bothered. I just pushed the vision away. Bella I'm so sorry!" Alice wailed.

I shook my head but then remember I was on a phone.

'_**No Alice don't think like that'**_

"But Bella it's true!" Alice said just barely after Edward finished the last word.

'_**No it's not. You shouldn't have to worry about me all the time Alice. You need to live your own life. I don't blame you for pushing the vision away, really I don't.' **_

I heard a voice in the background, a lady I think but I couldn't tell what they said.

"I'm sorry Bella but the planes about to leave, I have to go but I'll talk to you really soon." Alice's voice was regretful and full of agony.

Edward said goodbye for both of us and hung up. His tone was still hard but softer than before.



I felt horrible for making Alice feel bad. It wasn't right for me to make everyone so miserable. It was my mistake; I'm the one who should pay not the ones I loved. I should just leave. Take all my problems with me. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave Edward like that; I'd end up causing him more pain then saving him. That would be worse than anything I could do. Anyway I don't think I'm even strong enough to leave him. Just thinking about it made the ghost of the hole vibrate threw me. No I couldn't leave. But what should I do?

What can I do?


End file.
